1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing image data. The present invention also relates to a computer program for causing the image processing apparatus to perform the method of processing image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Position information representing a position of an image capturing device at image capturing may be attached to captured image data.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-33613 discloses a technique that presents information regarding a landmark close to or at the position information when the position information is checked against geographical information.